


Crazy=Genius

by iuckingfdiot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Marrige, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, author is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuckingfdiot/pseuds/iuckingfdiot
Summary: Tony laughed and threw his head back and decided 'screw it'. He had nothing to lose, he reached a shaking hand down to the phone and called a number he hadn't dialed in over a year.





	Crazy=Genius

**Author's Note:**

> DM me if you have a prompt  
> insta:@s.dezzi

_You can set yourself on fire_

_You can set yourself on fire_

Tony took another sip of his bourbon. He was sitting in what used to be the Avengers common room, visions of smiles and laughter echoed in his brain. 

 

_He was looking down at the city, the sun setting behind tall skyscrapers. The gentle breeze blowing in his face, he closed his eyes. He felt at peace for once in a long, long time. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist._

_"They say there are two kinds of love, the kind you would kill for and the kind you would die for," Tony whispered to Steve._

_Steve hummed, hand finding Tony's. "I believe that there are three kinds of love. I wouldn't die for you."  Tony turned towards Steve and opened his eyes. "I would live, every day. Just for you, by your side. Every moment."_

_Tony smiled and grabbed Steve's hand in return, thumb stroking the silver wedding band._

 

Tony cursed and shook his head. No, no. Stev- _he_  was gone. Tony shut his eyes, wanting the pain to be gone. A year, it's funny how quickly everything changed. 

 _She said at night in my dreams_  
_You dance on a tightrope of weird_  
_Oh but when I wake up you're so normal that you just disappear_  
_You're so straight like commuters with briefcases towing the line_  
_There's no residue of a torturer inside your of eyes_   

 

Steve had once promised him, "If you need, me I'll be there." Tony needed him  _so, so_  much. It was unbearable. 

Tony stared at the flip phone that had been given to him and laughed. He just laughed. The pain that he drank away, the nights he worked in his lab instead of sleeping. This phone,  _Steve_ had caused him so much pain, but yet Tony didn't want to let him go. He took a trembling hand and dialed a number he hadn't called in ages.

He had nothing to lose.

He had nothing to gain.

"Tony? Is that you?" A worried voice asked over the phone.

Tony's breath hitched. "You left."

"I'm sorry." Tony's heart pounded, he missed that voice. 

Tony was silent.

Steve was silent.

"I loved you." Tony spat out.

"I loved you too."

"Sometimes I wonder if you ever did." 

Tony heard Steve sob. "He was my friend Tony, you were so much more."

"Then why did you leave!" Tony slurred.

"I'm s-sorry." 

Tony shut his eyes. "I still love you."

 _She said darlin' you know_  
_How the wine plays tricks on my tongue_  
_But you don't seem to change when you stuff all of_    
_your feelings with drugs_  
_Other boys, you may have dated serrated your heart with a slice_  
_But the cut of your love never hurts baby, it's a sweet butter knife_  

Tony didn't let Steve respond, he took a swig of his drink and hung up. 

Steve called Tony again and again. Tony didn't answer the phone, the ringing sound echoed in the silence. 

Tony ran his palms over his face and grabbed the flip phone. He stared at it a second then threw it against the nearest wall."Jarvis," Tony called, voice shaky. "Mark IV."

"I would advise against this, sir."

"Jarvis!" Tony shouted.

He was engulfed in the armor, soon he took to the sky. The familiar feeling of freedom took over Tony. He laughed once again. Maybe it was psychotic to be laughing at this point in his life, but he couldn't help it. It seemed it was all ending. His reputation was trashed, the Avengers split up, he loved Steve so, so much and that was the problem.

Tony looked up at the night sky through the tiny slits in his helmet.

Mayby it was all ending, but endings are the best part. 

 

_And I said (hey ay, ay)_

_If crazy equals genius (hey ay, ay)_

_If crazy equals genius_

_I’m a fucking arsonist_

_I'm a rocket scientist (hey hey)_

_(Hey ay, ay)_

_If crazy equals genius (hey)_

_You can set yourself on fire (hey ay)_

_But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn (hey ay)_

_You can set yourself on fire (hey ay)_

_____ _

_But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn hey!_


End file.
